


Leather Shorts

by BecaAMM



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom Jaime, Dom Jaime Lannister, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather Kink, Professor Jaime Lannister, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You were wearing leather. Tight black leather shorts with a black tank top equally tight, all paired with ankle boots and a choker, both also made of leather. Damn, you looked so hot.





	Leather Shorts

Jaime hissed, taking a deep breath as you walked into the classroom and to the closest chair from his desk.

“Good morning, Mr Lannister.” You bend down to put your backpack, your eyes catching his eyes immediately.

You were wearing leather.

Tight black leather shorts with a black tank top equally tight, all paired with ankle boots and a  _choker, both_ also made of leather.

“How many animals you got killed for those clothes, Miss Y/L/N?” He questioned, trying to ignore the blood flowing directly to his cock.

Damn, you just looked so hot.

“It’s synthetic.” You corrected him, smirking. “But thanks for carrying about the animals.”

Jaime chuckled. He knew you well enough to know you would never wear any leather that wasn’t synthetic.

He was ready to sass you again but stopped when Sansa Stark sat by your side. As far as he knew, you were childhood best friends and you two were always together.

For an hour and a half, he restrained himself from staring at you too much, even though you attracted him like a honeypot. You seemed to be teasing him the whole time, caressing your own legs when he was looking, biting and licking your lips eye-fucking him  _hard._

When his torture – also known as the class – was over, you and Sansa gathered your stuff and were ready to leave when he cleared his throat.

“Y/N, I need to talk to you about the results of your last test.” He said casually. “Can you stay? This is really serious.”

Sansa’s blue eyes widened as well as yours. His tone didn’t leave space for any protesting. You were in deep trouble.

“I catch up with you later.” You muttered as she left, closing the door behind herself, and you turned to the man behind you.

“Let’s go to my office.” He said calmly, holding his laptop bag and guiding you through the corridors.

The teacher’s floor was empty and dark, every other professor busy and with their own activities.

“Come on in.” He continued, calm.

When you entered the room, he locked the door behind him, making your heart race inside your chest. Silently, Jaime made his way to his chair and sat down in a relaxed position.

“Little girl, what have I told you about those shorts?”

You felt your cheeks burning in embarrassment and your dom stared at you with his face cold.

“You said you loved them, daddy…” You muttered.

“But…” He arched you an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“But I should only wear it for you.” You lowered your eyes this time and he took a long breath.

“Exactly.” He spread his legs a bit more and you could see how his cock was clearly hard. “Come here.”

You walked slowly to his direction and he didn’t rush you, only waiting as you lied on his knees with your ass up.

“No, no, little girl.” He caressed your exposed legs. “Those shorts need to be off.”

You felt your cheeks heating in embarrassment again and undressed quickly, making him give you a surprised look. You weren’t wearing any underwear, and the crotch of your shorts was already glistening with your wetness.

“Give me those.” He reached out and you gave him the piece of clothing.

Nonchalantly, Jaime ran his fingers on the wetness and licked his lips.

“On my lap, now.” He put them aside and you complied quickly, lying on his lap with your now naked ass up.

Jaime caressed your skin slowly, waiting for your breathing to calm down.

“You know what I’m gonna do, little girl.” He continued.

“Yes, daddy.” You nodded.

“Where are we?”

“Green, daddy.” You confirmed and he licked his lips, giving your ass the first slap.

“Good girl.” Jaime groaned. “Such a pretty ass.”

He slapped your skin one more time, two more times… At the tenth time, you were a horny mess on his lap, moaning and panting, so wet that your thighs were already glistening with your juices.

“Look at this.” He moved his fingers up and down your folds, making you moan. “My little girl is so wet… You want me to play with you?”

You nodded quickly, raising your hot red ass to him.

“Please, daddy. Please, play with me.” You begged.

Slowly, he penetrated you with two fingers and you moaned in surprise, his skilled fingers quickly taking you to a state of deep pleasure. Jaime knew exactly what to do to you in order to bring you to an orgasm in minutes, and after the whole class teasing him, the expectation of the way and the spanking, you were just too close to the edge to resist. When he rubbed your clit, you almost lost it.

“Are you gonna cum for me, little girl?” He questioned, using his fingertips to rub your sweet spot. “Gonna cum while daddy fingers you in his office?”

You only moaned, the sound deep from inside your throat. Your makeup was probably staining your cheeks now, and if anyone walked close to the door of the office they would hear you, but you couldn’t care less.

“Fuck…” He groaned. “Cum for me, baby girl, let me feel you cumming around my fingers.”

You reached your orgasm with a long moan, making him groan and ride your orgasm with his hands.

When you came down, Jaime took his fingers to his lips, licking and sucking them clean before helping you on your feet and kissing you, allowing you to taste yourself.

“Good girl.” He whispered, helping you sit on his lap. “Such a good girl.”

You moaned softly against his mouth, holding his soft blonde hair in your hands.

“My good girl.” He smiled and you did the same, moving your face away to look into his eyes. “Put on those shorts, little girl, and wrap my jacket around your waist. We’re gonna finish this at my place.”


End file.
